After smoking a smoking article, such as a cigarette, it is common for a consumer to utilise a post-smoking breath freshener. One example of a common breath freshener is a liquid breath freshener composition that carried in a container and sprayed into the consumer's mouth after smoking. Other known breath fresheners include chewable breath fresheners, such as mentholated sweets and chewing gum. However, some consumers may find it inconvenient to carry a separate breath freshener.
Alternative attempts at providing a freshening sensation to a consumer include the addition of menthol into the cigarette itself. However, delivering menthol via the mainstream smoke during smoking of the cigarette often provides an inadequate delivery of menthol to the consumer when compared with breath freshener products such as sprays and chewable breath fresheners that are inserted directly into the mouth.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a novel breath freshener for consumers of aerosol-generating articles that mitigates or overcomes the disadvantages of known breath freshener delivery systems.